deadasnightfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Lupio
The City of Lupio The City of Lupio is an underground city located under the west coast of Mexico. It is the home to werewolfs throughout the world. Werewolves gather here daily for activities from business meetings to royal balls. Iris the only known werewolf city in the world and is what keeps their species alive. It is home to The Morus the ancient tribal statue that keeps them in existence. The Morus is the most prized possession of the entire city because without it every werewolf across the globe would be stuck in its half- form meaning they could never be allowed to be seen by mortals. The Inhabitants Werewolfs and werewolf hybrids wander the underground city of Lupio. In Lupio shifting between forms is easier and less energy conspiring. Also all senses are enhanced along with their strength and speed. Most any werewolf is welcome except for the few who have been banished. These may consist of ones who have broken noble laws or anyone with vampire blood. So anyone who may be a vampire werewolf mix is forbidden from entry. Nearly everyone in the city knows the laws and wouldn't dare break one. These laws have been around for generations and are strictly enforced by the Vigilum. Areas The Eximius The Eximius is like the capital of the city. It is a large building with 400 rooms. Every room serving a different purpose. These 400 rooms are spread within 4 floors. The bottom 2 are used for business meetings and occasionally balls. The upper 2 are more closed off and private. The third floor is where the royals live. On the very to floor no me knows what's up there. Many people have guessed but no me knows for sure. Up there the Magnus meet twice a year to discuss unknown things. The Courtyard and Frozen Falls ' The courtyard is a place where everyone can go. It is a bright, warm, and gun place to meet friends and family. It is known for having the spring and fall celebration every year in the middle of the courtyard around Frozen Falls. It is always filled with beauty no matter what time of year and is an admired place by all inhabitants. Frozen Falls is one of the coolest (as in temperature) places in Lupio. It is a l arge, magnetic ring of frozen water falling from the Gulf of Mexico. No one knows why or how it's frozen but no one questions it. It makes the city even more beautiful then it already is. Also in here there is a secret unknown passage that only The Magnus know it's whereabouts. Every year at the spring and fall celebration the Magnus enter the falls and cause it to become unfrozen for one day only. The falls are also believed to have healing powers that can cure any disease or any injury. '''The Morus ' The Morus is located in the very center of Frozen Falls. When the falls are frozen it is easily visible from the outside. It is a large wooden totem in the shape of a wolf that is treasured by every werewolf across the world. It is believed that The Morus was carved by the very first werewolf in existence. Without this totem werewolves would disappear from the world and have to go into hiding in Lupio because of the fact they would be stuck in their half form. Organizations '''The Magnus The Magnus are the most well respected people in all of Lupio. They are the oldest and wisest of all the existing werewolves and are the werewolves of Lupios guides. The committee is made up of the four oldest citizens who are also descendants of the first werewolves. They are the only ones who can enter Frozen Falls and the fourth floor of the Eximius. The Magnus make prophecys and predictions about Lupio and it's people and are also believed to be direct descendants of the first werewolves. DIU IN FORTIITUDINE LUPI The Vigilum and The Latro ''' The Vigilum are like the police officers of Lupio. They enforce the laws and punish those who don't. They are stationed on the bottom floor of the Eximius and wander the city wearing solid white jackets with a blue Wolf symbol stitched on the back. The Latro are the soldiers of Lupio they help protect the city from intruders and invasions and some even protect the Magnus. You don't want to get on the bad side of Latro unless you want to lose a limb. They wear similar jackets except theirs are black. '''TUERI LUPIS Dignitas The Digintas are the royal family. It is a long line of werewolves all belonging to the same family. They live on the third floor of the Eximius and currently consist of 28 werewolves. They are usually fun-loving and kings people who love to help the city and their people. Dignitas also have some advanced senses and powers making them more powerful than a normal werewolf. REGIA VITAM